The present invention relates to a method of producing in a high yield cells of a microorganism of the species Rhodococcus rhodochrous having a high nitrile hydratase activity.
In recent years, there have been increasing attempts to utilize microorganisms and enzymes as they are or in immobilized state as catalysts for various single or complex chemical reactions.
Nitrile hydratase has been found by Hideaki Yamada, one of the present inventors, et al. as an enzyme capable of hydrating nitriles to produce the corresponding amides. (Reference: Agric. Biol. Chem. 46 1165 (1982)) As one example of the utilization of this enzyme, a method for preparation of amides from nitriles in the presence of bacteria having nitrile hydratase has been proposed. (References: Japanese Patent Pub. No. 37951/1984 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,982)
Further, we have proposed a method for preparation of amides, especially suitable for preparation of amides from aromatic nitriles. (References: Japanese Patent Appln. No. 231744/1988 and U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 243,986) Under this situation, a method that can ensure the production of cells of Rhodococcus rhodochrous bacteria having a high nitrile hydratase activity in high yield would be remarkably beneficial.